Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to an electronic device, and in particular, to a quantizer including capacitors, and an operating method of the quantizer.
A quantizer converts an analog input signal into a digital output signal. The quantizer is used in various fields. For example, the quantizer may be used in a delta-sigma modulator. In particular, in a 2nd order and higher order delta-sigma modulator, a quantizer may be configured to convert two or more analog input signals into one digital output signal.
A typical quantizer uses an active element such an amplifier. In this case, the typical quantizer occupies a large area, has high complexity, and consumes a static current. Accordingly, there is an increasing demand on a quantizer having a reduced area, reduced complexity, and a reduced static current.